Twins of Hope and Peril
by cute lil' red head
Summary: Twin of Peril: Fifteen years after Heero dissapeared, a new threat arises. Can his daughters and the children of the other Gundam pilots save the world and the people the love?... with a little help of course.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. The new ones I share with my sister, blackshadowfoxshaman. She has a slightly different version of the same story posted on her author page, so if you like this, i suggest you check it out. her's is from Hunter/Harmony's point of view while mine is from Zeero's. Enjoy and tell me what you think please.

* * *

**Twin of Peril.**

Deep blue eyes met light blue as the newly wedded couple sat together in their small town home.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Relena I have to go," Heero whispered softly as he squeezed Relena's hand gently.  
"But..."  
"I'll return. I promise."  
"I believe in you always."  
"I know. That's what keeps me going."  
He slung his bag over his shoulder as he kissed his wife goodbye. She had a bad feeling wash over her. He retreated into the shadows as silently as he had walked into her life.

Heero had never returned since that night fifteen year prior to our story. No one really knew what happened to him. Many feared the worst, but one still held hope. Relena would always believe in Heero, no matter what happened or how many years passed.

Twin fits of giggles filled the lonely home as two young girls ran down the stairs and into the living room. The oldest, by a few mere minutes was chasing her younger twin sister who hugged a lap-top to her chest as she dashed through the house, always remaining just a feather's tip away from her sister's finger tips.

Though they looked similar, the sisters were by no means identical. The older sister, Harmony who preferred to be called Hunter when they weren't with their mother, had dark brown hair that hung down her back in a long braid. Her eyes were light, like her mother's but her skin was a shade darker than the fair Relena's.

The younger twin was named Serenity, however, neither sister really liked their true names, so she had come up with the idea of changing them though the use of nicknames. The idea had caught on and now the younger sister with her wavy honey blonde hair and Persian blue eyes was called Zeero. While her sister resembled their mother in many ways, Zeero only shared Relena's fair skin and sweet smile.

"Take it outside," Relena called sweetly to her daughters. She loved how happy they could make the usually lonely home feel. She always missed them when they were away.

"Some hunter you make," Zeero laughed as she dashed out the door and lead her sister on a merry chase to the grove of trees beside the house. A sudden eerie feeling crawled up her spine as she froze and pressed herself against the side of the house, all thoughts of the game forgotten. She motioned to Hunter for silence and the two girls searched the horizon for signs of danger.

"Not cool," Zeero grumbled as she finally found the threat. A group of men, all wearing black in an attempt to conceal their location, were crouched in the grove. The sunlight bounced off the guns they held at their sides and a painfully familiar logo was sewn to their jackets. The logo reminded her of the Preventer insignia except the star was read and an angry black lightening bolt struck through the center of the star.

The men were obviously there for a specified reason. To either capture or kill Relena, the Prime Minister of the world. Zeero's heart skipped a beat when she realized she would have run right into their clutches if she hadn't stopped in time. "Let's get mom." Hunter nodded in agreement.

Silently as the night, the two girls snuck back into the house to find Relena in the kitchen. Zeero realized her worry must have shown on her face since the moment her mother glanced in her direct, the smile vanished from the Prime Minister's face. "What is it, girls?" Relena asked with false calm.

"Men with guns are out front," Zeero stated simply. She lack the grace of putting things gently and often failed to see why taking time to use kind words could be useful. She sometimes wondered if that was a trait she had inherited from her father, but figured it didn't matter since she would never know who he was.

"What?" Relena asked in shock. She hadn't expected anything to happen so soon. "Did they see you?"

"No, Mother," Hunter whispered softly. Zeero always wondered how her sister could remain so serene when anything happened. Zeero didn't exactly over-react to anything, but she always wanted to do something. Pacifism didn't make sense to her, and she would rather fight than run, though she would never confess such a thing to her mother.

"Good," Relena said as she turned to glance out the window. "Girls," she said after a moment. "Go to your rooms and pack a few things. You can escape through the back."

"Yes, but, mother," Hunter began, though she didn't have much else to say.

"Harmony, I'm entrusting you and Serenity to take care of each other," Relena said solemnly. She would rather die a thousand times over than let harm come to her daughters. "I was afraid this would happen. Quatra will accept you into his home."

"Right," Zeero said, though she really wanted to shout a denial. She knew that remaining calm and doing as their mother said had to be the best thing. Wu Fei would have said so anyway.

The twins rushed to their rooms, shoved a few changes of clothes into light weight backpacks and snuck out the back.. Zeero could see the look of pain cross her sister's face and gently squeezed her sister's hand in reassurance. "She'll be fine, Harm," Zeero promised as they disappeared into the coming night. "Come on."

"All right," Hunter agreed as she kept close to her sister's side.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. Everyone knows this but I am forced to admit such a sad thing. As mentioned in the last chapter's notes, my sister has a different version of the story on her author page. I'veset up a C2 comunity for it though, so it should be easy for you to find her now. Please check out both versions.

* * *

**Twin of Peril**

Zeero gently nudged her sister awake when the buss finally made it to their stop. She had remained awake the entire four hours of the monotonous trip, silent within her own thoughts while her sister typed on her coveted laptop. Harmony had only fallen asleep toward the end of the trip, after closing her laptop, though she never put it down.

The two girls silently walked the last two miles to Quatra's mansion. He was one of their few caretakers who actually lived on Earth. Their mother never seemed to stay in one place long, though when ever they visited her it was always at that little house. Duo lived on L2 with his wife Hildie and their many children, most of which were adopted war-orphans. Wu Fei and Sally lived on one of the new colonies, though Zeero didn't know the name of it yet. They had just moved there with their two children, and Zeero hadn't been yet. She briefly wondered if she ever would, but shook that thought from her mind.

A light rain began, and Zeero wondered if she had remembered to pack her hat. She wasn't about to drop her stuff onto the wet ground so she could find it, so she supposed it didn't matter. Hunter quickly stashed her laptop under her shirt in an attempt to keep it from the rain.

At the end of the long road that lead to Quatra's home stood an overly large and very cliché gate. Zeero was ready to toss her stuff over the gate and climb over when Quatra himself came running across the lawn to let them in. A silent Trowa wasn't far behind, not that that surprised Zeero in the least. Those two had been inseparable for as long as she could remember.

Quatra wrapped an arm around each of the cold girls and lead them to his library. Zeero hadn't realized how cold she was until she found herself standing inside the warm house, her bag at her feet and her sister standing beside her.

"Now, tell me what happened," Quatra said gently as he sat in one of the chairs, inviting the twins to do so as well. Harmony sat down, but Zeero remained standing. She wanted her words to be taken seriously, and standing always seemed to be a small way of making her words stronger.

Before Zeero spoke, Wu Fei surprised her by coming into the library and leaning against the wall beside Trowa. She couldn't begin to wonder why he was there, but decided to figure that out later. Her mother was the more important matter at the moment.

"Hunter and I were chasing each other outside when I heard men talking," Zeero explained, using her sister's nickname. She didn't feel they needed to know she seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to danger. Wu Fei would probably roll his eyes at her anyway. "We stood at the corner of the house and watched these men dressed in black approach the house. Most of them had guns and there was an insignia on their jackets." She faltered there. She just couldn't figure out how to continue. The last thing she wanted to do was admit she and her sister had run away while their mother had remained in danger.

"What did it look like?" Wu Fei demanded in his usual curt tone. His black hair was pulled back into the same tight pony tail it was always in.

"It kind of looked like the Preventer's uniform insignia," Harmony whispered softly as she looked up for the first time, her light blue eyes boring into Quatra. She had always had a way of making the simplest statement sound important.

"I'm not going to even ask how you know what that," Quatra murmured with a slight shake of his head, "but what did the insignia look like?"

"Hold on a sec," Harmony murmured as she opened her lap top and began typing and opening different programs. The room was silent except for the soft click of keys. "Done," she said as she turned the lap top around so the others could see. "This is what it look like." She had opened a pain program and edited the picture to reveal a sketchy rendition of the logo Zeero had seen before.

"It looks like the Preventers are being corrupted," Quatra spat in distaste. Zeero rarely hear the blonde man use that tone, and she felt her back straighten even further in response.

"It sounds like you were expecting it, Quatra," Zeero pointed out casually, though her curiosity had been peeked. If he had known, why hadn't he done something to prevent such a thing from happening?

"I had feared as much, Serenity," Quatra admitted.

"For the last time," Zeero shouted, "I am Zeero! Not Serenity!" He should have known not to call her as such. God knew she yelled about it often enough.

"Sorry," Quatra sighed as he leaned back against the chair. "Zeero."

"That's better," she grumbled as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, copying Wu Fei and Trowa. She glared at the ground and tried to focus on her emotions. She would need them later.

Zeero's glanced up when her sister suddenly got up to leave the room. She had noticed the look on Harmony's face and knew her twin would be crying before too long. While Zeero herself hardly showed anyone much emotion other than anger and happiness, she knew her sister was much more emotional and would need some reassurance. With a sigh, she lifted both bags and headed toward Harmony's usual room.

"Are you all right?" Zeero asked as she slipped into the room, even though she knew the answer would be a definite no. Harmony was sitting at the desk with her head down and the light scent of tears filled the room. After dropping the bags, Zeero stepped up behind her sister and laid a hand on her back.

"Mother's in danger, and we can't even do a thing about it," Harmony finally whimpered as she turned her head to stare out the window.

"I know, Hunter," Zeero said, using the name to reassure Harmony of her strength. They were both going to have to be strong during this. "I know." She did know, probably better than anyone could have guessed.

"Why is it that they want Mother?" Harmony asked as she sat up and looked Zeero straight in the eye.

Zeero shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess it has something to do with her background." It was a decent guess. Relena was the Prime Minister and the ex-queen of the world after all. If someone wanted to make a stand there were better ways than to kidnap their mother.

"Zeero," Harmony said again. "Why is it we've never seen a picture of our father?"

That was a question Zeero had wondered many times herself, and she had yet to come up was an answer. She had a feeling her sister had a theory though. "I don't know," she sighed. "Unless Daddy had something to hide."

"Maybe," Harmony began, but let the sentence die.

"What?" Zeero demanded as she squeezed her sister's shoulder gently. She knew her twin had many secrets, ones even she didn't know, and wished Harmony would share her worries.

"It's nothing."

"'Nothing' my foot," Zeero grumbled in frustration. "What is it?"

"Maybe Dad was a Gundam pilot," Harmony whispered as though she were confessing some dangerous secret, which Zeero supposed she was.

She had never thought her mother would have anything to do with a soldier, let along a Gundam pilot. Her mother's pacifism and his fighting would have certainly caused problems. "Seriously?" Zeero asked, unsure of what else to say.

"Yeah," Harmony said simply.

"You'll look into it, right?" Zeero asked, referring to her sisters constant research on the laptop. No one knew it but they had been searching for answers since they understood their father was missing from their lives.

"Yeah," Harmony sighed, her voice returning to normal. "I'll look into it." She always did better dealing with things when she had a mission to complete.

Zeero smiled as she wiped the tears from her sister's face. "Now, no more tears over Mom." She said gently as she hugged her sister. "She can take care of herself." Harmony nodded and Zeero stretched out across the bed. Though she hated to admit it, she was exhausted after the trip. Her eyes drifted closed as she listened to her sister furiously typing away at the computer. Maybe, when she woke up, she would know some decent answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Nope. I don't own Gundam Wing. Never have and never will.  
As for the new characters, don't use them or my sister and I will hunt you down. Check out my C2 comunity and you'll find the other version of this story. There are different scenes in each as well as a different prespective.

* * *

**Twin of Peril**

"Damn it!" Zeero cursed as she was slammed onto her back. Luckily, there was a mat on the ground, though it was really too thin to really help keep from hurting overly much. She was wearing a black karate outfit, tied with an equally black belt. Her feet were bare, but her right hand was wrapped in a black wrap to protect her wrist from breaking should she hit her teacher a bit too hard, though he usually tried to make sure she didn't hit him at all.

"You need to concentrate," Wu Fei told her flatly as he waited for her to get back up. "Clear your mind of those useless emotions." Though he seemed to handle her attempts at fighting him with little trouble, she was quite happy to take note of the light beads of sweat across his brow.

"Sorry," she said, though her tone could easily inform anyone that she was not apologetic in the least. She rolled her shoulders before moving into a fighting stance. She knew she wasn't as graceful a fighter as her sweet sister, but she could handle her own. Besides, street fighting rarely left room for grace. Hard skill, strength and intelligence were what kept her alive on her night time trips no one knew about, especially not Wu Fei.

Wu Fei gave her a polite bow, and she followed suit, never once taking her eyes off her teacher. She almost felt like a different person as she pushed her childish antics aside and prepared to take things seriously. The previous match had been a warm up, but this time she was willing to give it her all. She narrowed her deep blue eyes and her lips tightened into a thin line. She had once heard Quatra tell Trowa that her glare had reminded him of her father, but she had told herself she didn't care. It was her glare and it seemed to shake the clam of anyone she fought. She only prayed the effect was no different for Wu Fei.

Zeero quickly leapt toward her teacher, but instead of punching him, she ducked under his blocking arm and kicked his back with a round house kick. Wu Fei stumbled forward but easily turned to catch the fist that was headed toward his stomach. Zeero smiled wickedly as she brought her knee up to connect with his crotch. Unfortunately, he didn't see too phased by her attack. What? Wasn't he human?

"You don't fight with honor," Wu Fei reprimanded as he twisted her wrist, forcing into a side flip. Zeero made sure her glare hardened so he knew how little she cared. As soon as she hit the ground, she twisted back around to hit him with her opposite hand, her fist connecting with his jaw just as his fist plunged into her stomach. Both fighters stumbled back, but Zeero smiled through her pain. She knew what Wu Fei would call the fight.

"You've done well," the adult admitted as he rubbed his jaw. If she had hit him much harder, she may have broken his jaw. The little girl was getting good.

Zeero beamed with pride as she skipped from the room. She may not have won, but a draw was just as good for her. None of the other students who practiced under Wu Fei could match him. Well, no one other than Harmony, but few knew the two twins trained together when Zeero could convince her pacifistic sister there was no harm in a friendly spar.

Speaking of which, Zeero wondered where her sister had gone. Wu Fei still wanted to teach Harmony a few things that day, and Zeero knew without being told she was supposed to find her. She figured it was an easy enough mission to accept. Harmony only hid so many places when they were at the safe house.

Zeero strolled down a hallway and paused in front of what seemed to be a plain wall. A mischievous smile spread across her face, replacing the stern look that had been there moments before. She had seen her sister sneak through that wall many times before, and knew what lay behind it, an abnormally large hanger that could have housed something as big as a gundam... or five. Zeero wasn't nearly as good at hacking as her sister, but she was good at breaking and entering without getting caught.

"Hi, Zeero!" a sweet and happy voice called as the sound of rapid foot falls approached Zeero. A bouncy young girl around Zeero's age nearly knocked the young twin over when she plowed into in a hug. "Daddy mentioned you were here but this place is so big it's hard to find you sometimes."

"Hi, Layla," Zeero laughed as she hugged the blonde girl right back.Layla was a young war-orphan Quatra had adopted along with Trowa back when Zeero was barely old enough to speak. "I can't hang out. I've got a mission, but I'll talk to you tonight." Zeero didn't bother to explain in further detail and Jenna didn't expect her to.

"Okay,"Layla said happily as she gave Zeero one more hug before dashing back down the hall. Zeero really did like the girl, but missions came before friends.

As Zeero has suspected, Harmony was in her room, but she wasn't alone. She was crying in the arms of a young man with amethysts eyes and dark brown hair.

"Don't cry," Zeero heard him whisper to her sister, his lips brushing against Harmony's ear as he spoke. "It'll be all right. We'll get her back." Zeero almost smiled when she noticed how much he was able to comfort her sister.

The boy, a seventeen year son of Duo named Kyo, had been a crush of Harmony's for years, and Zeero had a high suspicion that he felt the same way. She was glad the two had finally gotten over their shyness and finally done something about their emotions. All good things must come to an end, however.

"Isn't that cute," Zeero teased, bringing the tender moment to an end. She felt a slight flash of guilt, but she did need to send her sister to Wu Fei. All missions must be completed after all. Besides, the annoyed look her sister threw her way made it all worth the trouble.

"What do you want, Zeero?" Harmony demanded, almost spitting Zeero's name like it was a curse. She slid out of her comfortably position and stood to glare at her sister with a look Zeero suspected she usually gave everyone.

"My, my," Zeero said in a lightly teasing voice she only used with her sister. "Did we forget the ass kicking we have to endure everyday?" she asked, referring to their training matches with Wu Fei.

"Ass kick?" Zeero could almost see her sister's mind working in over drive as she struggled to make sense of what she had just said. It didn't take long. "Crap! Wu Fei!"

Zeero watched calmly as her sister darted from the room and rushed toward Wu Fei. Before following like the dutiful twin she was, she paused to glare at Kyo. She like him well enough, but he had to know there would be consequences should he do anything she didn't like. "You hurt her," she said threateningly, "and I'll kill you." She wasn't exaggerating either, and she had a feeling Kyo knew that better than most.

"Be assured," Kyo said softly as she turned to go, "I'd never hurt her intentionally."

"Let's hope so," she said darkly before closing the door behind her. By the time Zeero reached the training hall, she had managed to replace the glare with a sweet smile. She didn't want Harmony to know she had threatened the boy she loved so much.

Harmony was already circling Wu Fei when Zeero finally reached the room. Harmony had such grace it seemed more like she was dancing when she fought. She also had deadly skills that had given Zeero the idea to coin her nickname. Hunter certainly fit the older twin more while she was fighting.

"Are you just going to circle, wolf," Wu Fei taunted as he watched his student. Zeero almost laughed at his foolishness. Harmony didn't fight often, but Zeero could tell she was in this one for the win. Something was bothering her, Zeero realized with a jolt. She was so worried that she almost missed Harmony's attack.

Harmony leapt forward, ready to attack, but Wu Fei easily countered her attempt by sweeping her feet from under her. She didn't stay down long, though. In one fluid roll she returned to her feet and launched back toward her teacher.

To an untrained eye, it would have seemed the two were evenly matched, but Zeero knew both her teacher and her sister all too well. Wu Fei was tired from the fight she had put him through, and Harmony was waiting for an opening. Zeero saw the chance the same time her sister did and nodded with pride when her sister faked a punch. Wu Fei dodged the blow but Harmony had been expecting that. She easily moved with him and kicked him in the face, knocking him backwards with the force of the blow. To finish the fight, Harmony punched Wu Fei across the opposite jaw than Zeero had managed to hit earlier in the day, successfully knocking Wu Fei to the ground. Before the teacher could get back up, she pinned him to the ground and held her hand above his neck, prepared to kill should he argue her victory.

Zeero smirked with pleasure. Her sister may have been a pacifist, but she could kick anyone's ass should the need arise. The look in her sister's eyes quickly took the fire out of Zeero. Harmony was hurting, and not just physically.

Following closely behind her sister as they headed back to their rooms, Zeero scrutinized Harmony's every move. She favored her right, though that didn't surprise her in the least considering how hard she had hit Wu Fei. Zeero even went so far as to follow her sister into the bathroom.

"Hunter?" Zeero asked gently after her sister's inaudible yelp of pain filled her straining ears. "Are you all right?" She wished her sister would just tell her what was wrong, though she doubted Harmony would confess her true pain.

"Yeah," Harmony said, just as Zeero had expected her to. "'Just hurt my hand," she said casually.

"Let me see," Zeero demanded gently, though she wanted to fuss at her sister's secrecy. Harmony was entitled to her own secrets, Zeero knew she had more than enough of her own, but they had always shared the important things with each other.

"Can I take a bath first?" Harmony asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Sure," Zeero sighed softly. She figured she would have to wait until her sister felt she could be trusted. She didn't want to wait, but a good fighter knew that patience had to be used at times. Rushing in would get you killed more often than not, and Zeero didn't want her trust with Harmony to be killed.

When Harmony finally got out of the shower, Zeero lead her over to the bed so she could check her sister's hand. Harmony had a tendency to shrug off wounds, while Zeero was willing to put her own bones back into place. It seemed each twin always made the other take care of her wounds when the need arose.

"Why the anger, Harm?" Zeero asked softly as she wrapped her sister's hand. She refused to look up from her work, focusing on the task rather than how her sister reacted to the question that seemed so simple.

"He pissed me off," Harmony said. After a moment she added, "And I'm stressing about Mom and the Preventers."

Zeero nodded in understanding. She figured as much, but there was always something more with Harmony. She would have to be paitnent. "You really did a number on Wu Fei," she said with a laugh when she finished wrapping Harmony's hand.

"I know," Harmony moaned softly. Pacifism, Zeero though, was an annoyance. "I didn't mean to."

"Are you going to be all right?" Zeero asked gently, refuring to her sister's emotional state more than her emotional one.

"Okay," she said as she gently squeezed her sister's shoulder. "Good night, Harm."

"Night, Zeero."

Zeero hugged her sister but pulled away, a glare born of worry on her face when her sister gasped in pain. Harmony seemed to avoid looking Zeero in the eye and that only clued Zeero in on a problem. "Show me," she ordered gently. Harmony sighed as she lifted her shirt to reveal a large bruise over her ribs.

Anger surged through Zeero. She had watched the fight earlier and knew Wu Fei had never gotten in a hit in Harmony's chest. Even so, Zeero had to be sure. Taking a calming breath before she spoke, Zeero sighed, "Hunter? Wu Fie didn't do this. Did he?"

"No," the older twin admitted softly. "This is old."

"How old?" Zeero demanded in a harsh growl. Someone was going to hurt when she found out who had hurt her sister.

"Let it go, Serenity," Harmony snarled defensively as she pulled her shirt back down and got up to stare out the window. Zeero just glared at her sister's back, giving her sister the time she needed. "I got into a fight," she finally said.

Zeero snorted quietly in disbelief. There was more and her sister's actions spoke a thousand words. "What are you not telling me, Harmony?" Zeero asked sadly as she approached her sister. She wanted to make everything all better, but too many stupid people loved to mess with her sister.

"Just leave it, Zeero," Harmony begged.

"I won't leave it alone!" Zeero swore, desperation edging into her usually calm voice. She wanted her sister to trust her. That was all, but Harmony locked everything up so tightly, she forgot how much she was loved by her twin. "You're my sister… It was a guy, wasn't it?"

Harmony continued to stare out the window, never look at Zeero. Perhaps that was what hurt the most. "Answer me, Harmony!" Zeero begged, using anger to hide her tears.

"Let it go, Serenity," Harmony ordered before running from the room, escaping before Zeero could stop her.

"Damn it!" Zeero growled as she set off after her sister. Somehow, she just knew to go to the garden. Harmony loved it so much. However, Zeero found that Harmony was not alone. Once again, she was with Duo's son. With a sad shake of her head, Zeero snuck away, swearing to get the information she needed from Kyo if she had to torture it out of him.


End file.
